Hoshina Clan
The 'Hoshina clan '(保科一族, Hoshina Ichizoku) was one of the strongest and feared clan throughout history, up until their destruction before the Third Shinobi World War. All members born into this clan possess the Swift Release. Background The clan was separated into two parts, the Main House (宗家, Sōke) and the Branch House (分家, Bunke), however unlike the Hyūga clan, who use it to protect the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders, the Main House was composed of the members with more ninja abilties, while the Branch House had members who, while possessing the Swift Release, couldn't learn more techniques due to low level chakra control or no affinity to other elements, and these members went on to take an ordinary job in the clan, such as tailors or bakers. The Branch House's job was to serve the Main House, who in turn protected the Branch House. Founding The clan was founded by Hana Hoshina, a kunoichi with tremendous speed who earned the nickname "Hana the Swift" (迅の花, Jin no Hana). This nickname later became the source of their kekkei genkai's name, the Swift Release. The Hoshina clan was one of the strongest clan in history, their kekkei genkai granting them instantaneous speed that gave them advantage over opponents with great taijutsu skills. The clan settled in two prominent locations: Hoshigakure and Getsugakure. They often relocated between the two villages and the clan later settled in the newly-built Konohagakure, where they continued to serve loyally under the First Hokage. Main and Branch Houses Hana's twin children, Ai and Ren, were born sharing one chakra, however while still developing in the womb, the strongest child, Ren, took the majority of that chakra, which left Ai with a small chakra capacity and unable to learn a lot of jutsu. The descendants of Ai are all typically born with low level chakra capacity and low chakra control, and they make up the Branch House of the clan. On the other hand, Ren's descendants were all born with either average or above average chakra control, and a lot larger chakra capacity compared to those born into the Branch House, and these descendants make up the Main House of the clan, some of whom would eventually become the heir or heiress prior to becoming the Head of the clan. Marriage between the two houses is not very common, as the offspring has a 75% chance of having low chakra control, typically inherited from the Branch House parent, and a 25% chance of inheriting the large chakra capacity and chakra control from the Main House parent. Most of the time, the offspring inherits the characteristics of their Branch House parent, however there were some cases where they inherited the Main House's characteristics, as seen by Seina Hoshina, who's mother Sanae was from the Branch House, whereas her father Seiichi was from the Main House. Children like Seina who inherit more from their Main House parent are usually classed as a member of the Main House because of this, despite having a Branch House member as one of their parent. Massacre The Hoshina clan was distant blood relatives with the Yume clan, however over the years as the Hoshina clan's power grew more everyday, the two clans eventually became bitter rivals. This rivalry lasted right up to the point where the Yume clan declared them too dangerous, and thus they massacred the Hoshina clan during the middle of the night. The Hoshina clan fought back, and there were casualties of the Yume clan too, but in the end, the most casualties were of the Hoshina clan, who were unprepared for the attack. Survivors Yui Hoshina has successfully escaped with the young heiress of the clan, Kotori Hoshina, while her bodyguards held up the Yume clan. Yui escaped to the Third Hokage in Konohagakure, and later raised Kotori, who was still a young child at the time. Rebirth Decades after the clan's destruction, Kotori later had a daughter with her husband, therefore continuing the bloodline. Anzu later has two children with her husband, both who have the potential to inherit the Swift Release from their mother, while also inheriting the Crystal Release from their father. It was later confirmed that both children inherited this technique alongside the Crystal Release. Abilities .]] The Hoshina clan was renowned for possessing the Swift Release, an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. A few members of this clan achieved an advanced technique in the usage of this kekkei genkai: they are able to keep and transport others alongside themselves when it is activated. It was noted that this achievement is very rare, yet not unheard of, as a few members were renowned for their usage of this advanced technique; a notable descendant being Anzu Sarutobi, who is capable of transporting two others with her. Appearance While the combination may be common outside the clan, the Hoshina clan was known to possess a variety shades of blue eyes and different shades of brown hair. As the clan was split into two houses, their clothing was different coloured: the Main House tended to wear deep blue while the Branch House wore a pale blue/grey. Trivia *The word "Hoshi" from their last name "Hoshina" literally means "star". This could be a reference to their kekkei genkai, as stars are very fast when they move. *Members tended to be named after stars, however most bore common names that don't relate to their clan's name. *During the early days of the hidden villages, the Hoshina clan wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this they wore a long sleeve, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of their clan. They also wore black pants and bandages around their shins. *Various shades of blue eyes and brown hair were common traits among members of the Hoshina clan. The colour of the star in their clan symbol may be a reference to their eyes. *Prior to settling on Konohagakure, they resided in an enclave of small wooden buildings surrounded by forest. *Anzu Sarutobi is a descendant of this clan through her mother, the most recent and last heiress, Kotori, and therefore possesses the kekkei genkai. However, Anzu carries the Sarutobi surname because her father was a Sarutobi, therefore automatically making her a part of the Sarutobi clan. Anzu was also named after one of the many deceased members of this clan. **Anzu Sarutobi's children Masaki Sakamoto and Hoshi Sakamoto are descended of this clan their maternal grandmother Kotori Hoshina, who was the last heiress of the clan before its destruction. **Other people outside this clan who possess the Swift Release kekkei genkai is Hiruko. Hiruko most likely acquired their kekkei genkai by using the Chimera Technique on Yui Hoshina, successfully stealing the Swift Release kekkei genkai of the Hoshina clan, and also stole the Steel, Dark, and Storm Releases from other individuals. Reference The Hoshina clan is a clan for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The jutsus Swift Release: Shuriken Barrage and Swift Release: Shuriken Firework rightfully belong to KusaNin, and are used with permission. Thank you very much! Hideyoshi Hoshina is created by Nyoko-Hime-Chan on deviantART. Category:Clans Category:FINAL Category:OC Clan